Light Heart
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Has anyone ever called your story or OC generic? Or unoriginal? Well, this is the most generic story I could think of, and I'm going to prove that unoriginal stories can still be amazing! This is the story of Heather Walker, Jay's long lost sister, and her journey to becoming the yellow ninja of light. Full summary inside. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had it...oh-no, I'm not talking about Fan Fiction no no no no no of course not WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!**

**(Heavy breathing)**

**No, I've had it with people judging people's stories because it's "generic". I've seen that word so many times in stories and I'm sick of it! Who cares how generic that story is? Just sit back and enjoy reading it instead of pointing out every single flaw you see.**

**People make the same stories because we all have similar fantasies. We make these generic OC's because we know that they can achieve something that we will never be able to do. Whether it be dating a ninja or becoming an all powerful being. **

**So, to respond to all of this, I am going to make the most amazing generic story EVER! That's right: terrible past, sibling to a ninja, dating a ninja, and become a powerful ninja to fulfill a destiny, the whole nine yards! **

**Let me show you generic haters how amazing one of these stories can be. Here's the summary, I'll begin next chapter**

* * *

Heather was a lost girl. Living in a box and disease ridden, stealing from people as a hobby. That all changes when she's caught stealing by the ninja, who bring her aboard the Bounty. Jay can't explain it, but Heather looks awfully familiar. Turns out: Heather is his long lost sister! His parents put her up for adoption because they wanted her to have a better life, but she escaped from the orphanage at the age of 9. Sensei then has a vision about a ninja in yellow, the ninja of light! And the only person who fits its description is Heather! The yellow ninja is foretold to defeat a great evil that will threaten Ninjago. Heather needs to begin her training, but she's distracted by the most handsome face she's ever seen: Lloyd Garmadon. Will she complete her training and fulfill the prophecy, or will she focus on her love life?

**One generic story coming up! Dedicated to all of you who has had their story/OC called generic! **

**Make sure to leave a review while your picking up your complementary toaster (this may be more of a serious situation, but that's not gonna stop me from handing out free toasters)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather's POV **

Uh, hi. My name is Heather. I would tell you my last name, but as far as I know, I don't have one. But I can tell you my middle name...oh wait, no I can't. I don't have one of those either. So let's just try to stick with Heather, alright? Let's see, I'm fifteen years old, but I don't have that great of an education for someone my age. I never went to school. I have long dark brown hair that I manage to keep in a single braid, god knows how that can happen. I'm five foot six inches, so I'm fairly tall...at least I think so. Everyone around looks like they're the same height for some reason. I have bright hazel eyes, and I mean BRIGHT hazel eyes. If you look at me too long, you'll have to look away because my eyes are like the sun. Even I can't stare at my reflection for more than ten seconds. Let's see what else? All my clothes are hand me downs that I found in various places. Right now my outfit consists of a LEGO Star Wars T-Shirt and sweat pants. Ugh, please don't make me tell you about the underpants, socks, and bra. I shudder at the thought of it every time.

Let me tell you about where I live...it's a dump. My house is a dirty cardboard box that once held a couch that was shipped from Art Van. I'd rather have the couch. Inside my box is my bed: a stuffed trash bag and a newspaper blanket. It's not too bad, it's the Sunday Edition, so it has Garfield comics. My "house" is located in an alley way next to a sushi restaurant , so I get food every once in awhile. But when they throw out old fish it stinks up the hold place. Then I have to go out of my way to find one of those Febreeze things. Also, it's one of those sushi restaurants where they yell things whenever a customer walks in. So every ten minutes I get the crap scared out of me by someone yelling words that I can't even understand.

As for what I do when I'm not decomposing in my hellhole of a house, I'm usually out on the town...stealing. What? What else am I supposed to do? It's not like these people need ALL of their stuff! So every few days I treat myself by picking off a valuable from some distracted sucker. Whether it be a watch, a bracelet, or just straight up cash! Then I pawn whatever I steal to get some money to feed myself. Though most of the stores and eateries kick me out because of my stench. But what can I do about it? My shower is a leaky pipe! for the most part, I'm just happy that I haven't been caught stealing yet. I hate to toot my own horn, but I am one hell of a thief.

Now I know what you're thinking, where are my parents? Truth is...I never knew them. I lived in an orphanage most of my life, until I was nine. But I didn't like it there. The adults there were mean to me, the kids there were mean to me, the food was god awful, and we didn't even have beds! We just has placemats with dishcloths sewn together! So, one night after everyone went to sleep, I just got up and left. And I never looked back. You may think that it was an awful decision because of my current living conditions. But, I assure you, it was the best decision I ever made.

But, to be honest, I don't wanna live like this my whole life. I wanna get out there and do something big like...like...like the ninja! Yeah, the ninja! God, how I admire them, punching and kicking faces as a living must be nice. They get worldwide fame and glory and all the praise that they can handle. Especially the...the green ninja. Oh my god, Lloyd Garmadon, possibly the most handsome face I've ever seen. When he flies by on his shimmering Golden Dragon, I just wanna hop on and soar the skies with him. I'm sure that I lot of girls wanna do the same, but not more than me. Who knows? Maybe I will get my last name: Heather Garmadon. It always seemed to have a nice ring to it. But I can't get my hopes up, I may never get to meet him in person...but hey.

A girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

**A nice little introduction chapter for Heather has been served**

**BTW: Heather's hair looks like Elsa's hair after "Let it Go" (I just thought that it suit her)**

**And now, to reply to reviews (because I've always wanted to do that)!**

zanejulien chapter 1 . 9h ago

Yay! *gestures at screen* FINALLY SOMEONE GETS IT! One of my friends read my story and said. "Why is it there has to be at least one girl dating a ninja?" I love this story alrea- *explosion* 0_0 what the... Gary: *runs in* Um...sorry to tell you this but the office fridge exploded... ZJ: how the- you know what, I don't want to know how you managed to do that ZJ OUT, PEACE *hunger games salute*

**And a three fingered salute to you as well...WHEN IS MOCKING JAY PART 1 GONNA COME OUT?! AND WHY MUST IT BE IN PARTS?!**

ForeverDreamer12 chapter 1 . 9h ago

I totally understand what you're talking about! I constantly worry that my OC story, Hidden Sacrifice, is going to end up being "generic". It drives me crazy though! There are some great OC stories out there! *cough cough Chosen By Destiny cough cough*

I can't wait for this Swords! *snatches toaster and raises it into air like a flag* FOR AWESOME "GENERIC" FANFICS!

**Don't worry Ever, your stories are too amazing even if you're OC does become generic**

HailsStorm chapter 1 . 5h ago 

You go Amber! You show those who disrespect others what your made of! Just shove a generic story in there face rub it in. Tell them to back the f**k off because they have no right to pick on others. Your freaking amazing. Heather Walker. Back the f**k off my man. Just kidding. We all know that Lloyd is the most handsome, and we all want him. You go for being able to score a guy like him.

**Not gonna lie, but I thought that everyone wanted Cole. I guess Child's Play really had an impact on fangirls. (I'm talking to YOU Ginlissa!). Hell, even Cole is MY second choice (with Lloyd being #1).**

**Thank you kindly for supporting me!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay's POV**

_'BWONG!'_

Is what I woke up to this morning. Yep, nothing like getting the crap scared out of you at 7:30 in the morning by your Sensei's gong. I wonder if anyone else was startled?

_SLAM!_

Whoop, there goes Cole. We should really think about getting...non bunk beds. I stretched and yawned to get he sleepiness out of my system. I sat up in my bed, slightly hitting my head on Cole's bunk. I looked around the room, Kai and Lloyd were getting up, who looked as startled as me. And Zane was...wait, where is Zane? He wasn't in his bunk. When Zane isn't in his bed in the morning, that usually means-

I gasped and jumped out of my bed

"Zane's making breakfast!"

Kai perked up and looked down into the bed below him, then at me. Lloyd was excited as well. The three of us cheered and we ran towards the door. Cole wasn't exactly cheering because I accidentally stepped on him. He held his stomach as he moaned in pain. I was about to tell him that I was sorry...but then the scent of freshly made waffles grabbed my attention. I skipped happily out of the room as Cole yelled some things at me that I'd rather not mention.

**~In the kitchen~**

Holy first spinjitzu master this smells amazing! In front of me is the most beautiful waffles display I've ever seen in my life! Waffles of all kinds! Regular, cinnamon, chocolate chip, blueberry, strawberry, banana, it's a waffle paradise! I think...I think I might cry...j-just give me a second...I took a deep breath and grabbed a plate. Zane came out of the kitchen, all of us trying not to laugh at his stupid pink apron.

Why Kai hasn't burned it yet, I have yet to figure out.

I was about to dig in to the waffle wonderland...until _she_ walked in. My eyes were removed from the breakfast buffet to Nya as she walked into the room. She placed a hand in her side

"Hey guys. Looks like waffles for breakfast, huh? Very impressive Zane."

Zane smiled

"Thank you Nya."

That nindroid better not be getting any ideas...EAT TIME!

**-Downtown Ninjago-**

**Heather's POV**

I opened my eyes only for them to meet the brown of my box ceiling. I attempted to stretch, but I didn't exactly have that much room do it. So, I wriggled myself out of the box and was smacked in the face by the pungent odor of three day old sushi. I covered my nose

"Aw, why did I get out of the box?! That's nasty!"

I tried my best not to gag as I reached for a small box. I flipped open the top, and inside was several Febreeze clip-ons that had stolen from several cars. I grabbed a handful and tossed them into the open dumpster containing the foul fish. After a few moments, I uncovered my nose and took a deep, stink free breathe. I got onto my feet, which were in old fishing boots, and greeted the day's traffic. Cars zooming left and right, holding people on their way to work. I put my fists on my waist and looked around

"Let's see how badly I'll get screwed over today. What am I feeling for breakfast today?"

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out it's contents. In my hand was a pearl necklace, a credit card (in which the owner cancelled), and about seven dollars balled up in a green money ball. I stepped out of the alleyway and looked around, what looked good?

Pasta? No.

Burritos? No.

Barbeque? No.

Sushi? Hell no!

The only other place I could think of was...oooh, what's that? My nose pointed me to the bakery, where they had just finished baking donuts.

Bing-to the-O!

I shoved the money in my pocket and threw on my favorite yellow hoodie, the one article of clothing that I didn't steal! I was actually wrapped up in it when I was delivered at the orphanage as a baby. And, surprisingly, it still fits me pretty well. So, with my destination set, I headed down the sidewalk.

I looked around the big city. It wasn't as active as it usually was. Probably because people are still freaked out about the "big dragon guy turning everyone evil" event. But that happened almost four weeks ago! Let it go already people! I know that song from Frozen and I'm not afraid to break out into a musical number! Besides, I knew that the ninja were going to defeat him...I especially believed in Lloyd. After all, he was the one who saved us while the other four were turned evil or whatever.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I reached the bakery entrance. I kicked the door open, making the bell that rang when a customer is coming almost shatter. The counter worker stared at me as I browsed through the donuts they had. It all looked so good! The worker got my attention by waving his hand, he pointed behind him

"The trash can is out back."

"Oh I'm here to purchase my dear jerk face."

"You won't be buying anything with that attitude."

Must...not...MURDER! I took a deep breathe and placed my arms on the counter, but I was pushed off because I appeared to be filthy. So I just placed my arms behind my back

"I will take a dozen donuts."

"What would you like?"

"Give me four cinnamon sugar...six chocolate frosted vanilla crème filled Long Johns...and two with the M&M's on it."

The worker placed the selected donuts inside a white box and set it on the counter. He held out his hand

"That'll be $12.50."

My arms dropped in disbelief

"12.50?! And I thought that I was the one stealing from people!"

I pulled out my money and showed it to him

"How about seven bucks?"

"No."

"...I also have a pearl necklace. Do you accept those?"

"No."

Alright, I've had it with this guy! I balled up my hand into a fist, and punched him right in the face. He held his face in pain as I grab the box and made a run for it.

**-On the Bounty (must not sing parody)-**

**Jay's POV**

Holy waffle god that was the best breakfast ever. We all leaned back in our seats, our stomachs full of Zane's cooking. Cole spoke as burped

"That was delicious."

Kai looked like he was about to burp, he sat up

"Wait...wait I got one coming...wait-"

And he farted instead. All of us moaned in disgust as Kai's face turned red. He rubbed the back of this head

"Whoops, haha. Wrong end."

I laughed at him

"Maybe your seat will catch on fire!"

"Shut up Jay!"

I laughed once again as I placed my hands behind my head. Whoo, this is gonna be hard to work off. Maybe some training will do...speed training. I wanna break my speed record for the training course. That way, I'll just make it harder for the others to beat it. I was about to get up and begin to start walking off my breakfast, when the alarm sounded. We all jumped up and ran into the bridge, where Nya was. Kai made his way through us

"What's the trouble sis? Serpentine? Stone Warriors?"

"Someone just robbed the Ninjago City Bakery!"

We all looked at each other with weird faces. Lloyd shook his head

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"The police said that this thief has moves that they've never seen before. They can't catch her! And she stole a dozen of freshly baked donuts!"

I jumped and waved my arms in the air

"FRESHLY BAKED DONUTS?! OH-NO!"

I grabbed Kai and Cole's arms and started pulling

"Come on! Save the donuts!"

We put our hoods down as Nya drove the Bounty down to Ninjago City.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Whooo!**

**And now to reply to reviews!**

Guest chapter 2 . 3h ago

poor heather but why did her parents leave her at an orphanage?

will lloyd love her back?

***In an announcers voice* All of these questions shall be answered soon!**

Nicole Jett chapter 2 . 1h ago

Zane is my first choice... Lloyd is second though XD Cole is my fourth... After Kai. Jay is my last...

**Lloyd is my first and Zane is my last...he's a robot, how is that supposed to work? **

**Thank y'all kindly for your support!**

**make sure to leave a review (PLEASE) while you pick up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
